Aresto Momentum
by IsidoraPotter
Summary: Lo único que quería era detener el tiempo y correr, correr lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieran. Todo por alejarse del secreto que, lentamente, la consumía dentro de su propia oscuridad.


Aclaro, antes que cualquier cosa, que los personajes, ambientes y demás elementos que puedan fácilmente reconocer no son míos, sino que cobraron vida en la gran imaginación de JK Rowling. Lo demás es de mi invención. Es algo que todos sabemos pero nunca está demás mencionarlo :)

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Prefacio**

La primera vez que Ginevra Weasley dio con la entrada fue mera casualidad. Todavía no se habituaba dentro del castillo- no se podía esperar más de un estudiante de primer año- y, en particular, había despertado más tarde de lo previsto, algo que sus compañeras parecieron no notar. Se había saltado el desayuno por culpa del gato de su vecina y apenas alcanzó a colocarse presentable antes de correr a Encantamientos; pequeños detalles, para muchos sin importancia, que fueron la antelación a un problema mucho más grave para su yo de entonces: se había perdido.

El cómo todavía aparece difuso en su memoria. Lo último que recuerda era haber hablado con alguno de sus hermanos, quien ni siquiera le escuchó, antes de continuar con su camino, pero el resto de la historia se había transformado en una nebulosa. Primero estaba en la entrada del gran comedor y, segundos después, se encontraba tragada por un pasillo completamente desconocido, hablándole a las gruesas paredes de piedra como si de repente algún profesor pudiera materializarse frente a ella y ayudarla a escapar del aprieto. No estaba asustada, sorprendentemente, pero sí se sentía atrapada por una creciente incertidumbre: por desgracia, aquello significaba reconocer que caminaba a la deriva, casi instintivamente, y ella- la Ginny de entonces, no la de ahora- odiaba no saber las cosas. Qué pasos dar, qué dirección tomar… todo estaba revuelto en sus pensamientos, indicándole más de una dirección a seguir y confundiéndola todavía más, si era posible.

¿Y quién podía culparla, dadas las circunstancias?

Solo que, conociendo la situación en la que estaba y las pocas probabilidades de que alguien acudiese en su ayuda en los próximos minutos, obligó a sus pies a tomar una ruta cualquiera y seguir adelante, correr si era necesario, sin importar el rumbo que tomase.

¿Qué peligros podría encontrar en Hogwarts una chica como ella, una Weasley, tan tímida e inofensiva?

Aún después de cinco años, Ginny se ríe de su propia ingenuidad. Por eso se repite que, de haber sabido lo que encontraría tras esas engañosas paredes, nunca hubiese seguido adelante, desencadenando la vorágine de acontecimientos que sucederían a continuación.

Lo que sí está claro en sus recuerdos es que, además de que se juró a sí misma no revelar una sola palabra de lo que se escondía tras el cuadro del _Barón de la Nariz Torcida_ , no demoró demasiado en encontrar el camino: solamente doblar un par de veces hacia la izquierda, caminar frente a una armadura de plata pulida y jalar la mano izquierda de la estatua del tuerto de Hogsmeade; un antiguo residente del pueblo conocido por salvar a sus habitantes del ataque de un dragón, pocos años después de su fundación. Ese era el acceso a un pasadizo oculto, olvidado con los años, hacia la parte oeste del castillo, que conducía directamente a una pintura al oleo del hombre que, años más tarde, recibiría su nombre gracias a su tabique desviado.

El cómo logró que el cuadro le permitiese entrar, al menos para ella, todavía seguía siendo un misterio. Tal vez el hombre se había compadecido de ella al verla tan perdida, tan confusa, o solo había transcurrido demasiado tiempo solo; sea como fuere, ni siquiera fue necesario recitar la contraseña ya que, antes de poder explicar siquiera el por qué se encontraba allí, la puerta se había dibujado frente a ella, solidificándose, convirtiéndose en la entrada a un mundo totalmente nuevo y desconocido para ella.

Entonces, en un parpadeo, cayó lentamente en un pozo sin fondo, que amenazaba cada vez más con tragarla en su profunda oscuridad.


End file.
